Inocencia
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Si pudieramos volver a lo que eramos antes de caer en el morbo..Si pudieramos alejarnos del dolor..Dame tu mano y prestame tu luz...


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de este fic no son míos. Son del respectivo autor. Sin embargo, la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo) Y llegan a ustedes gracias a la magia del fiction.  
EDITADO 

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»INOCENCIA «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

Cuando uno es pequeño, y la inocencia invade cada poro de nuestra piel, el amor llega puro y sincero.

Amamos a nuestros padres, a nuestros hermanos, a cada uno de los integrantes de nuestra familia.

Amamos a nuestros amigos, como si los hubiésemos conocido toda nuestra vida y fuese otro de nuestros hermanos. Y no tememos decir 'te amo', porque es puro, sincero e inocente. Porque nos nace desde el fondo del corazón, como nacen las flores en primavera.

Sin embargo, mientras vamos creciendo, nos vamos dando cuenta de las verdades que el mundo tenía ocultas a nuestros sentidos inmaduros.

Mientras vamos creciendo, la inocencia se extingue, la confianza se muere y la sinceridad perece; porque todo el mundo que nos rodea, no es así.

No hay una pizca de confianza en nadie, y si confías y das tu confianza a prestar, saldrás seguro engañado. Si eres sincero, abusarán de ti, y te mentirán de cualquier modo; si eres inocente, seguro saldrás muy lastimado.

Entonces la infancia se muere, convirtiéndonos el corazón en un frío trozo de roca, incapaz de crear un "te amo" que nazca como lo hacen las flores.

Cuando somos pequeños, incluso podemos hacer florecer en el invierno.

Sin embargo, mientras crecemos, a la inocencia le pasa lo mismo que a las hojas en el otoño. Y nuestra alma, no vuelve a tocar aquel verano cálido y abrasador…

Nos vamos pudriendo lentamente por dentro, y envejecemos inevitablemente. He llegado a la conclusión de que, no es por otra razón, si no la misma putrefacción que se extiende al exterior.

Nos convertimos en seres repulsivos, que ven con envidia lo que fuimos alguna vez, incapaces de regresar.

Vamos cayendo en la perversión. Y nos convertimos en algo que aquellos seres inocentes llaman "malos".

Si existiese una persona con la suficiente inocencia para confiar, para hablar con sinceridad, sin limitar sus palabras y actos más que por su pura ignorancia; un ser capaz de decir "te amo" con el corazón rebosante de alegría y blancura… entonces, seguro que el mundo lo consumiría hasta exprimirlo por completo. Lo consumiría hasta destruirlo totalmente, al grado de que ya no se pudiera levantar.

Un ser que no fuese capaz de ver el mundo con el morbo con el que lo hemos forjado.

Entonces, si fuésemos capaces de no mirarlo con envidia, y quisiéramos protegerle de la verdad, aunque fuese mantenerlo en la ignorancia; que no permitiéramos que, aunque supiese la verdad, se llenara de aquella podredumbre… Seguro seríamos capaces de encontrar la luz a su lado.

Bastaría seguir el sendero de flores que se extiende a su alrededor.

Bastaría darnos una oportunidad y abandonar el invierno sin tenerle rencor, y permitir que nuestro corazón volviese a latir sin dolor, aunque sepamos que eso puede lastimarnos… Seguro lo disfrutaríamos si tan sólo fuésemos capaces de volver a nuestra inocencia.

Aun sabiendo todo lo que sabemos que es verdad. Aun fuera de nuestra ignorancia… Si fuésemos capaces de salir del morbo, la perversión y el rencor… ¿Qué tan felices podríamos ser de nuevo?

Si tan sólo tengo que seguirte y hacer lo que me haga feliz, sin importar qué sacrifique…

Si fuera capaz de importarme a mí mismo y hacer que los demás me importaran a base de ello…

Si fuera capaz de llorar desde lo profundo de mi alma, y volver a decir "Te amo" desde lo más hondo de mi ser, sin que esas palabras las acompañe una sombra oscura…

Entonces… ¿Se rompería el hechizo? ¿Podría morir en paz?

Si tan sólo tengo que seguirte, te extenderé mi mano y tomaré la tuya con toda mi fuerza, aunque tuviese que cruzar un mar de brea, no habrá nada más oscuro, que el agujero en el que me encuentro hoy.

Si pudiera volver a ver esa luz de la que tanto me he alejado; tomaría tu mano, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Por eso, dame tu mano y deja que me ilumine tu luz… Tohru

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Hace poco que terminé de leer el manga de Fruits Basket, y me enamoré de él por completo!_

_Lloré con cada tomo que leía y es de las historias más bellas que conozco._

_Además, la autora me encantó x'D_

_Esto es un simple pensamiento, dirigido de los horóscopos a Tohru (pensaba dejarlo en que era sólo de Shigure para ella, pero algunos sentimientos escritos no concordaban con Shigure) Espero que les haya gustado… nació como una idea, que no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero se desvió y así terminó, y me gustó así que lo dejé._

_Gracias por leer_

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, jitomatazos, galletas, preguntas, lo que me quieran decir, menos insultos mal fundamentados._


End file.
